June Kaihatsune
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 開発音 (Kaihatsune) - Roughly translated to "development sound". This is due to her voicebank started to being recorded in June 2011 and is (finally) finished in October 2011. ジューン (June) - Month of birthday. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: Tsukiloid. MODEL: 2010 - Taken from her creator's birthday the 20th of October. Located on her left sleeve. |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'E3~F5 (falsetto can reach higher)' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | May Ishikawa(Fellow Tsukiloid and adoptive sister) April ((WIP) sister) December Tsugine (male counterpart and fellow Tsukiloid) February Dekiaine(Fellow Tsukiloid) JANUARY Fuyuhana(Fellow Tsukiloid) NOVEMBER Ameshita(Arch nemesis) March Yasashiika (Fellow tsukiloid) Luka Megurine,Lily and Ritsu Namine(Idols) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'17' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Mostly rock and slow-paced songs' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE |'Tsukiloid' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Speaker' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |''Ashita'' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | 169 cm (5'6'')'' | style="text-align:center;"|PHONONEME ENCODING |'Romanji with hiragana aliases' | style="text-align:center;"|COUNTRY |'Denmark' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'June 9th' | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Singing, drawing, rabbits, candy (or anything involving sugar), some books, foreigners and her friends' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | Youtube Sound cloud |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Spiders and other bugs (absolutely fears them), Oranges, People who think they are better than everyone and November' | style="text-align:center;"|NEWCOMER SONG |'Last Night, Good Night' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: She is generally a happy cheerful girl all the time, but if somebody hurts her she can be angry at them for a long time. Whenever December (or "Dec") is busy with something important, she loves sneaking up on him and scare him (Since December can't handle surprises, his reactions are quite funny). She likes to make new friends, and welcomes everyone. She likes to help other people, even though she might fail at doing so. If her friends are in danger, she'll do almost everything to save them, even though she might seem insane at such times. |} Character DesignEdit Hair : '''Blonde that reaches her hips, a heart-shaped ahoge (at the top of her head) and bangs. '''Eyes: '''A dark shade of red. '''Headphones: '''White with black center, round and have a zig-zag pattern on the headband that shift between white and black. '''Clothing: A one-parted, red (same as eyes) dress that goes to 1/3 of her lap. At the top of the dress there's a turquoise play, pause and stop button. In the middle of the dress there's horizontal, turquoise colums that changes according to which song she's singing. On the lower part of the dress she has two big, and white with a black center, circles on the side. The sleeves are black, have her number 2010 on the left shoulder, and start at the tip of her shoulders. On the sleeves there's located a control panel that changes the volume of her voice. On her neck she has a band with a hole, so you can plug in a speaker. Footwear: '''Red, trumpet-shaped and high-heeled boots that goes above her knee with two white with a black center circles on the sides. '''Nationality: Danish. Voicebank Edit Act 1.3 (again with edited oto and fixed glitches: http://www.mediafire.com/?pd8agkc7yvxv7m8 or http://www.4shared.com/rar/_L5eFxTE/June_Kaihatsune_ACT13.htm Act 2 has now been re-recorded with better microphone and has high set and falsetto vowels: http://www.4shared.com/rar/6Sdpald0/June_Kaihatsune_ACT2_with_oto.html or http://www.mediafire.com/download/d48l5ganyq12xgr/June+Kaihatsune+ACT2+with+oto.rar VCV version 1 has been released to celebrate her 2nd anniversary http://www.mediafire.com/download/3ofxojf5im8ij0s/June+Kaihatsune+VCV+1.rar or http://www.4shared.com/rar/-NKqpa_h/June_Kaihatsune_VCV_1.html Category:Memeteam_UTAU